Sweat
by Aurora18
Summary: Bella's had enough of not liking the way she is. It's time to do something about it. Lose weight, get fit and eat more healthily, that's what 2015 is going to be all about. Read as she struggles to resist any and all kinds of culinary temptation, but what about the other Cullen temptation she definitely isn't prepared for? Drabble.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – Original characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, plot lines and characterizations, all belong to Aurora, copyright February 2015.**

New story y'all. Bella and Edward. A gym. Tension, the sexual kind.

Summary: Bella's had enough of not liking the way she is. It's time to do something about it. Lose weight, get fit and eat more healthily, that's what 2015 is going to be all about. Read as she struggles to resist any and all kinds of culinary temptation, but what about the other Cullen temptation she definitely isn't prepared for? Drabble.

Please note, I am not trying to offend anyone, this is a work of fiction. Everyone carries weight differently; a certain number of pounds on one person will almost certainly look different to someone else. I am not in any way passing judgement on anyone over/under weight, people who do/don't go to the gym or eat un/healthily. Remember, everyone is beautiful.

**Chapter 1**

Last Saturday night I finally took the plunge and weighed myself since Christmas. I was expecting bad but seeing the 170 lbs staring back at me shocked me to my very core.

How did this happen?

No, wait. How did I _let_ this happen?

Why I'm asking myself I don't know. I love food, all kinds. Spicy, sweet, savoury, sticky. I don't discriminate, at all. Sure I exercise a few days a week but clearly the thousands of excess calories I've been adding to my hips have enabled me to pile on way too many pounds.

Well you know what? Fuck this.

**Thoughts?**

**Happy Thursday!**

**-Aurora**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – Original characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, plot lines and characterizations, all belong to Aurora, copyright February 2015.**

**Chapter 2**

Seeing that number made me see red, after I was done with the crying and hyperventilating and pretty depressing thoughts I set a game plan.

Three meals a day.

Drink more water, I figured I'd work up to my two litre a day ideal.

Exercise for at least an hour.

No snacking.

Treats are allowed but as just that, treats.

I figured doing this to start with would be good, putting in more time at the gym and not limiting myself to an actual diet was the best way to change my lifestyle.

So here I am, at the gym, walking at 4.6mph on the treadmill for the past twenty minutes and I'm starting to understand just how disgusting eyelid sweat is. Eugh.

**Happy Thursday!**

**-Aurora**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – Original characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, plot lines and characterizations, all belong to Aurora, copyright February 2015.**

**Chapter 3**

Just as I'm getting to a really great crescendo listening to the 80s classic **We Close Our Eyes by Go West** I notice in the mirror in front of me there's a guy behind me practicing some kind of boxing manoeuvre.

My eyes make my way down from his fucked up bronzy brown mess of hair on his head to his jawbone, (which obviously I start to imagine licking - the sugar low has obviously started to set in), to the rest of his lithe body moving sharply and purposely in well-choreographed and practiced actions.

And suddenly, brown butter fudge just moved down to number two on the list of things I want to cover myself in.

Fuck.

**So, should I carry on?**

**Happy Thursday!**

**-Aurora**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – Original characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, plot lines and characterizations, all belong to Aurora, copyright February 2015.**

**Thank you for your feedback so far my lovelies, updates will be frequent and between 100-150 words, I'll try and post every day if not multiple times. This way just makes it a lot easier for me to write on the go. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

I mean, fuck.

I don't really have a type, tall, dark, shorter, light build, bulky, muscular, lean – it doesn't really matter to me. I'm pretty open to whatever when it comes to what kind of guy turns me on.

I swear I must be the least picky woman in the world with the least experience because even though I'm physically attracted to all kinds of men, things just don't seem to be working out too well for me the other way around.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I'm not that bad. I mean, there's more junk in my trunk than there ought to be, my boobs could probably be smaller, I have tree trunk thighs and there should probably be a picture of me next to the Urban Dictionary definition of 'love handles'.

And I'm pretty sure they guy behind me qualifies for the 'sex on a stick' entry.

**Happy Thursday!**

**-Aurora**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – Original characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, plot lines and characterizations, all belong to Aurora, copyright February 2015.**

**Chapter 5**

Seriously? I mean why do people _that hot_ have to exist? It just makes the rest of us feel inadequate. Oh look at me and me lithe body moving around so easily. Well you know what buddy? I'd probably be a bit more sprightly too if I wasn't carrying around forty pounds of excess jelly!

Ok so I've gone from turned on to angry in about ten seconds.

There's something wrong with me.

In the midst of my emotional rollercoaster I'm still walking and he's still doing his boxing thing. I'm so absorbed by what he's doing that I don't care about being discrete with my staring. Plus, I'm in front of him looking behind me through the mirror in front of the machine, it's pretty unavoidable.

I get flashes of toned arms, muscular shoulders and powerful hands. It's the throbbing veins in his forearms that make me bite my lip.

Oh dear God.

**Happy Thursday!**

**-Aurora**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – Original characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, plot lines and characterizations, all belong to Aurora, copyright February 2015.**

**Chapter 6**

Oh for f sake stop it Bella! Really, you think that hunk of man is going to take even one look, let alone a second one at you and your fat ass?!

No, because men like that date tall blonde Amazonian women who never even _think_ about cake let alone dream and fantasize about it.

It's these sobering thoughts that keep me moving. My shins are burning, my butt is aching and I'm pretty sure I'll have a bad back tomorrow even though I'm keeping great posture while I'm walking.

So I've looked in the mirror at my side a few times, sue me.

Of course doing that only lets me see that Boxer Hunk isn't sparring with Caspar the friendly ghost anymore but is skipping. I'm telling you, I never thought a man skipping could be sexy, but I'm watching his muscular pecs shift up and down and lord help me I want to do things to them.

Bad things like biting, licking and nibbling.

**Happy Thursday!**

**-Aurora**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer - Original characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, plot lines and characterisations all belong to Aurora, copyright February 2015.

Chapter 7

My twenty five minutes is up and I'm embarrassingly out of breath. I heave out a sigh of relief that this portion of my workout is over and psyche myself up for the next twenty minutes on the elliptical machine.

Now, have I mentioned my thunder thighs of epic proportions? No? Well I'm sure mine would win some kind of contest if there is one. As such, I'm looking to slim down all over, that's the 'losing forty pounds' part but also to slim down my legs, as in lose muscle mass from them.

The best way to do this apparently, is jogging.

I hate jogging.

I bet Boxer Hunk just loves women who jog.

Fuck.

Happy Friday guys!

Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, I love all your encouragement! Keep 'em coming! In case y'all were wondering, there'll be many HEA moments for these two!

-Aurora


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer - Original characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, plot lines and characterisations all belong to Aurora, copyright February 2015.

Chapter 8

I'm stretching now, my muscles are giving me hell from the vigorous walking but I'm happy because this is the first step. Literally. This could take six months, hell, maybe even a year - but it doesn't matter because now I've started the path to a new and improved Bella.

With that, I have a bounce in my step (and plenty from my ass, hips and thighs) as I walk determinedly over to the next row of machines.

Boxer Hunk is still there in front of the mirror, but in front of my machine now rather than the mirror. He's probably contemplating his own hotness, while part of me balks at that kind of vanity, I can't really blame him. I've just spent the better part of the last ten minutes imagining licking chocolate sauce off of his naked body.

It's such a shame that I've got the hottest seat in the house to watch him work out while I sweat for the next half hour.

Such a crying shame.

Happy Friday!

-Aurora


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer – Original characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, plot lines and characterizations, all belong to Aurora, copyright February 2015.**

**Chapter 9**

Ten minutes in and I'm sweating more now than I did for the whole of my stint on the treadmill. The sweat is seeping into the corners of my eyes and boob sweat became a problem a long, _long_ time ago.

As much as Boxer Hunk is perspiring in front of me (is it even _fair_ for him to look that good whilst sweating so profusely?!) he doesn't look a bit worn out, like he could go on for hours. I watch him run his fingers through his glorious mop of hair and want to be the ones pulling on those strands, preferably when we're _not_ at the gym.

He's stretching now and its physically painful carrying on when I want to just stand there and watch him, luckily I don't because that would be _weird._ Instead I close my eyes, grit my teeth through the last five minutes and tell myself that each workout I finish is me being one step closer to the person I want to be.

Joy.

**Thank you for all your kind words and support, I'm going to try and update a couple of times a day on weekdays and maybe even at the weekend too.**

**Happy Monday!**

**-Aurora**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer - Original characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, plot lines and characterisations all belong to Aurora, copyright February 2015.**

**Chapter 10**

While it seems I've perved over every aspect of Boxer Hunk's face and body for days, it has in all honesty only been the best part of 45 minutes. And you know I mean the best part.

I grit my teeth and drag my sweaty mass of a body back to the changing rooms but not before filling up my recently depleted water bottle. I'm over by what I've called the 'serious stretcher zone' basically all those spiritual yoga and Pilates types. I sound jealous because they're all a bunch of gorgeous long-legged beauties who don't look like they're dealing with a lower back sweat problem (unlike yours truly).

Amongst all the female Zen is a (practically) shirtless guy doing an unassisted head stand which is...actually kinda hot. Apparently more exercise results in increased endorphins and libido. I swear I don't usually notice guys this much, do I?

Well I can notice all I like, it's definitely a one way street.

**So what did you think? A few of you have asked if we'll have some Boxer Hunk POV and that *might* just be on the cards sometime soon. They will have to meet first though so watch out for that one...**

**Happy Monday!**

**-Aurora**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer - Original characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, plot lines and characterisations all belong to Aurora, copyright February 2015.**

**Chapter 11**

I'm lying in bed because I've finally got a morning off and all I can think about is how I should be working my ass off at the gym rather than lay her letting it get fatter by doing nothing.

It's been a week so far and I've been to the gym five times. I'm aiming for 1-2 days off with some light exercise on those days so my muscles don't cease up entirely.

I've managed to quit snacking but it sure hasn't been easy. Working as a chef in a pop-up kitchen means regular meal times can be a bit if a struggle but I feel happy with my progress so far.

I've been putting it off for long enough, so I guess I need to just jump in the scales already. My biggest fear right now is not having lost any weight. After my tough first week I feel I need some reassurance that I'm doing this right and that I'm closer to my goal than seven days ago.

Well, no time like the present...

**Hello my lovelies! How was that, no Boxerward I know but this is also about a deeply personal journey for Bella so there will be times when it's purely her and her thoughts. Tell me your gym stories/thoughts/experiences, lots of these things are based on what I'm doing right now. **

**I started 5 weeks ago and I've lost 16lbs so far. Same start weight as Bella :) are any of you trying to get fitter/tone up/ lose weight?**

**Happy Tuesday!**

**-Aurora**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer - Original characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, plot lines and characterisations all belong to Aurora, copyright February 2015.**

**Chapter 12**

I step on the evil board of judgement (weighing scales as they are known to other _normal _people) and close my eyes, afraid to see what my fate is.

As I squint my eyes open to the LED screen I'm pleased to see that my fears were for nothing because a great big 168 is staring back at me. That means I've lost two pounds in a week, one twentieth of my goal of losing forty pounds and two tiny steps closer to my ideal.

Yes!

Suddenly any apprehension about going to the gym on a Sunday is no longer relevant as I haul myself into the shower and jump around my apartment excited for _another_ good week of significant change.

I've got a noticeable spring in my step as I bounce towards the gym, it's a crisp morning but I can't help still feeling warm inside from my good news. I grabbed half a bagel this morning for breakfast, I know, not _ideal_ diet food but it was only half and I'd be going to the gym anyway.

Imagine my surprise when I see my favourite Boxer just standing right in front of my machine as soon as I walk in…

**Thank you so much, as always, for your kind words. I'm loving reading all your stories and if it's ok, I'd love to incorporate as many of your (and my) experiences into the story as possible!**

**Happy Tuesday!**

**-Aurora**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer - Original characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, plot lines and characterisations all belong to Aurora, copyright February 2015.**

**Chapter 13**

This is the sixth day I've seen him, as even though I've had days off he's been here at exactly the same time at every session since I started my new routine. I can't bring myself to think that it's anything but coincidence. While I don't come in at the same time for my workout, he always seems to already be there, or arrive soon after I do. Perhaps he doesn't have a job and just spends all the time in the world at the gym? He certainly has the body for it. I can't imagine that he's here for anything other than fitness, I mean, no-one's perfect but physically speaking this seems to be the closest men are able to get to just that.

I watch _subtly_ as he stretches his arms across his body and breathes through the aches his body is sure to be feeling. I start off, the same as always, with time on the treadmill walking at a very brisk pace but this time I can manage forty minutes without making a complete idiot of myself. There's a mirror in front of me which makes me a little uncomfortable, seeing myself while I'm working out isn't exactly _ideal._

I close my eyes and long for the time when I'll be able to look around at myself happily without feeling slightly ashamed. Not letting my negative thoughts ruin my morning I look up in front of me at the figure behind me to see that for the first time he's looking right at _me_ and it's with a definite but barely there smile on his face.

Wow.

**So, first interaction! Well, barely but it's something at least. **

**I'm going to try and update twice a day from now on, for UK time once in the morning and once in the evening. Sound good?**

**Happy Tuesday!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer - Original characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, plot lines and characterisations all belong to Aurora, copyright February 2015.**

**Chapter 14**

Oh hell now I'm done for.

All of these days I've seen him I've only ever seen a look of fierce concentration and determination on his face, which don't get me wrong – was incredibly hot, but his _smile_, well that just shocked me still.

Ok, so shocked me is an understatement. I think I melted a little bit, and this time not from physical exertion.

I desperately wanted to turn around and see him properly, but I couldn't force myself to break our interaction through the mirror.

Eventually though my confidence waned and I ducked my head, smiling shyly to myself. When I looked up again he had resumed his workout and was facing away from me.

Honestly that was probably for the best anyway because really, what would I even say to a guy like that anyway?

**Ok so just to clear a few things up. Ages of characters, mid to late twenties, it's not so relevant at this point. There will be a Boxer POV at one stage, soon, but I want to build on some interaction first, maybe. **

**And yes, Bella is a Chef.**

**Happy Wednesday!**

**-Aurora**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer - Original characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, plot lines and characterisations all belong to Aurora, copyright February 2015.**

**Chapter 15**

In my head I step down from the machine, turn around, slink over to him, run my finger up his chest and pull his headphone out. I'm all sexy and confident because I love my body and know I look fabulous from any angle. He's startled by me being so close and I'm kind of, well maybe only a little bit, smug that I can rouse this kind of reaction from him.

I tell him my name and it's flirty and cute instead of my usual nondescript sounding voice. He tells me his and even asks for my number. I'm a little shy because really, even imaginary me is still kind of flattered. After giving him my number he promises to call me later to ask me out, as I walk away (confidently, obviously) I give him a little wave and a wink. Because I've totally got this flirting game _down_.

Except, none of that happens because this is real life and never in a million years would I have the confidence to do something like that.

*Sigh*.

**Happy Wednesday evening all! I know you all want them to meet but for now we've got to build up the angst and get to know our Chefella (thanks to AlmostDoc for the name) a little better.**

**-Aurora**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer - Original characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, plot lines and characterisations all belong to Aurora, copyright February 2015.**

**An extra-long one today…Next update will be this evening (UK time)**

**Chapter 16**

In reality I don't do anything at all. But I'm mad at myself because even though doing something like that would be so completely out of character for me, I want to be that person who is so much surer of herself than I am right now.

I want to turn around, grab that gorgeous man by his soft-looking grey t-shirt and kiss the hell out of him. But I don't, _obviously_.

Instead I start running, when actually I _hate_ running but I am so damned pissed at myself for having zero guts to do anything that I want that I push through the immediate discomfort that this activity causes.

I've been going for five minutes now and I'm still mad but more sweaty and concerned with my burning shins at this point. My arms are pumping and my rhythm is good but one wrong step and my movement falters, forcing me to rip my headphone from my iPod causing to bounce across the floor behind me.

I stop immediately because I've also, in potentially ruining my musical lifeline, pulled the emergency stop cord on the machine. I see in the mirror that my poor baby is lying right by his feet and I grit my teeth because really, couldn't life have given me even a little bit of notice of an occasion when I'd be able to talk to him?! A girl needs time to prepare for fuck's sake!

I turn around intent on keeping this as short and sweet as possible, grimacing at how I'm likely to embarrass myself. So I'm really surprised when I see him walking towards me with my iPod in his hand.

**Next chapter will be their first conversation! Excited?**

**Happy Thursday!**

**-Aurora**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer - Original characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, plot lines and characterisations all belong to Aurora, copyright February 2015.**

**Another long one because apparently I can't shut up on Thursdays.**

**Chapter 17**

My God he's gorgeous.

"Hey, this is yours right?" I'm pretty sure I just gulped, and not in an attractive/cute kinda way. How can someone's voice be _hot_?

"Uh, yeah, thanks. I hope it's not broken, I couldn't bear having to work out without it."

He laughs either because he agrees or just finds me laughable in general. I go for the latter as more probable.

_His eyes are pretty_. My _God_ woman, pull yourself _together!_

"Me neither, plus then I'd have to listen to the trash they play in here." Oh Lord, please don't be a super-intellectual music guy. I mean I have taste but I also have Snoop Dogg and Salt 'n' Pepa on my gym playlist. So _sue me._

"Right."

"So you come here a lot?" Ok now this is getting awkward. Why do we even have to talk? Why can't he just be naked already?

"Uh yeah, actually I'm pretty sure you see me, every day. It's kind hard not to because we're here at the same time, in the same place, y'know. Like, if you hadn't noticed me, which I'm not saying you _have_, in that way, but you'd have to be blind to not recognise seeing the same person every day. Unless you were just _completely_ out of touch with reality and life which would be kinda sad…and boring."

And now I'm rambling. Oh God why can't someone just _stop_ me from talking?!

He's got a wry smile on his face and now I'm definitely sure he's laughing at me.

_Fuck._

**If you liked this, please review. If you didn't like it, then please review. If you had mixed feelings…okay, you get the drill. **

**I'm considering writing a drabble fic alongside this one (maybe after it's finished) with the EPOV instead of incorporating it here. What do you think?**

**Happy Thursday!**

**-Aurora**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer - Original characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, plot lines and characterisations all belong to Aurora, copyright February 2015.**

**Chapter 18**

Well that was, unexpected.

I can count the number of conversations I've had with guys on one hand, and probably have a finger left over too.

Just as I was sure he was about to tell me his name some dickwad walked over, ruined the moment as he asked Boxer Hunk if he could use the weights he had set down in front of him.

I swear I gave him a death glare that would have made Grandma Swan proud (dead now of course).

I wash my face in the changing rooms but leave the shower until I get home because eww. I haven't seen them but nasty memories from gym showers in high school still haunt me. Shudder.

I walk happily out of the gym, glad that I at least managed to talk to the Hunk rather than sputter incoherently at him, even though I'm sure at this point he just thinks I'm plain stupid.

I see someone on the other side of the exit door and pull it open slowly hoping I don't injure them, I'm so clumsy that otherwise this is genuinely a risk.

Imagine my surprise when the Greek God himself turns around and smiles at me. I can't help my Cheshire Cat grin of epic proportions, Lord help me I tried but that man's face just does things to me.

**Happy Friday wonderful readers! Thank you so much for all your help and advice, I'm taking it on board as much as possible.**

**-Aurora**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer - Original characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, plot lines and characterisations all belong to Aurora, copyright February 2015.**

**Because at my core, I adore fluff in stories.**

**I present…an EPOV.**

**Chapter 19**

I remember the first time I saw Bella Swan.

My buddy Emmett was in town and for once we were both off on a Friday night so we hit up a pop up burger bar by the river. The place was packed, we wondered if we'd ever even get to the front of the queue let alone actually get our burger. He'd seen this place advertised online and begged me to come along with him as they were only in town for one night, the last one for a while at the end of their stint around here.

After what felt like way too long to wait for a fucking burger we reached the front and Emmett naturally, ordered one of everything. I don't know how that guy does it, some of us have to work out to keep in shape but that guy has always been able to transform fat to muscle just by thinking about it.

He's flirting with the waitress, _obviously_, and after a few minutes I'm kind of bored of listening to this chick clearly lap up every regurgitated line I've ever heard come out of his mouth. _Seriously, _girls _like_ all that? I couldn't believe it because to me it sounded like complete horseshit. But I suppose there was something to it because it got him laid, like _a lot_.

So I look up and there's a petite woman standing at the end of the pass, hands on her hips looking all kinds of tired and mad but _fuck_. Suddenly this burger I've been waiting for an hour for is the last thing on my mind.

Her hair's tied back in a thick plait to keep her hair away from her face but some of it has escaped and is sticking to her head for her sweating. It's a hot night and it's gotta be even worse back there near the grill. Ok, so the first thing I noticed were her huge breasts that I just wanted to nuzzle in (give a guy a break ok, it's been a while) as they strain deliciously against her white shirt. She's covered in smatters of grease over her coveralls and jacket but fuck if I don't want to lick her from head to toe.

Fucking delicious.

Now I just need a name.

**The first EPOV and I threw the drabble rulebook completely out the window with this one 'cos it's 385 words. **

**So, verdict?**

**Happy Friday night lovelies ;)**

**-Aurora**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer - Original characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, plot lines and characterisations all belong to Aurora, copyright March 2015.**

**Back to the normal BPOV for this one…**

**Just the one chapter today folks then back to two a day for next week.**

**Chapter 20**

It's kinda awkward bumping into him again, I mean it's not awkward necessarily because it's _him_ but we're in a doorway and any second now someone's gonna want to come past and then we'll just be left hanging and it'll be weird.

Great.

He's obviously freshly showered and maybe that's because the men's ones are better kept than the women's showers here because just ergh, no way am I doing that here.

I feel a sudden boost of confidence from the residue exercise endorphins and the fact that I will kick myself if I don't take this obvious opportunity and actually talk to this guy.

I smile and laugh at the same time and I think it betrays how nervous I'm feeling, but what the hell. "So, now that we've established that we both see each other at the gym most days, I don't think it's weird if I ask for your name. Is it? Well who cares, I'm Bella."

I stick my hand out in a way too formal gesture because while I would just love to wrap myself around this beautiful man, I'm sweaty and that would be inappropriate, for now anyway.

"No I don't think that's weird at all." He shakes my hand and for a second he's just staring at me. If I didn't know better I'd say the light coat of mascara I put on before I came out was smeared under my eyes but I made sure to wash all the grime off of my face before coming back out. Preparation is key, people.

"So do you have a name or do I have to keep calling you Boxer Hunk in my head?"

Oh, shit.

Oh fuck, shit, crap _why_ am I allowed to speak to people?!

Oh hell.

**Happy Sunday everyone!**

**There'll be another EPOV not too far away as y'all didn't seem to hate the last one.**

**-Aurora**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer - Original characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, plot lines and characterisations all belong to Aurora, copyright March 2015.**

**Chapter 21**

I tricked myself into thinking that he hadn't just heard the epic extent to which I just embarrassed myself but his arched brow and smirk told me that he had.

Fuck.

"You know what, you seem like a nice guy so let's just pretend that I'm able to converse like a normal person for at least two minutes without rambling or making myself look like an idiot. And if you're not a nice guy, then, well I'd just really appreciate it if you could just let this one slide. Please."

God I should write a book on how to ensure you never get a boyfriend. By some kind of divine intervention I've managed to find myself breathing the same air as a guy who is clearly no mere mortal and still I can't just be cute for once?!

I feel like the personification of my girl parts would be wearing sweat pants all day and making no effort whatsoever because she's not getting any, like, ever.

"It's Edward, my name, I mean. You can go on calling me Boxer Hunk because it's kind of hot that you have a name for me already but we should probably use our real names in front of other people. It'd be weird otherwise."

And then he winked at me and I think I just died. I died dead.

**Clearly I'm not that good at writing Drabble style because these little chapters just keep getting longer and longer. So to cover myself I'm aiming for under 500 words each time, just so I can update more frequently. Any bigger than that and there'd be far fewer updates.**

**Anyway, happy Monday morning beautiful readers!**

**-Aurora**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer - Original characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, plot lines and characterisations all belong to Aurora, copyright March 2015.**

**Chapter 22**

My brain was seriously struggling with maintaining a coherent thought process right now because, man, this guy was just unreal.

"So, Edward, you box. Or you like boxing. Or maybe there's a guy you like who also boxes and you want to have something in common."

"Are you asking me if I'm gay?"

"No, that would be inappropriate. Not being gay because there's _nothing_ wrong with being gay, my pastry chef at work is gay and he's great."

"Well, I'm not. If you are asking me, that is. I just like boxing practise for fitness."

"Right, of course you do."

"Seriously have you not noticed me checking you out? I wouldn't be very successful as a gay man."

"Wha-, wait, what?!" I stared at him incredulously. I repeated the conversation in my head which would suggest that he found me attractive, a fact that was at least ten kinds of crazy.

"You think I'm good looking?" I just had to verify this extraordinary fact before I made _even more_ of an ass out of myself.

"Yes."

"You. Think I'm. Hot."

"That's right. Look, are you ok?"

"Me? I'm ok? Are _you_ ok? Because have you _seen_ you? 'Cos damn, and when I say damn I mean da-yum, with extra emphasis on the yum because you are just like a cool glass of lemonade on a really hot day."

Shit, why, why, why, why am I still _talking?_

And why is he still smiling at me and not running for the hills like a normal person?!

Weirdo.

**I have indeed experienced similar levels of word vomit before and it ain't pretty.**

**Thoughts?**

**Happy Monday lovelies!**

**-Aurora**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer - Original characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, plot lines and characterisations all belong to Aurora, copyright March 2015.**

**Chapter 23**

So far Boxer Hunk (I really do need to start referring to him as Edward) has proved himself to be:

1\. Able to put up with my weird rambling

2\. Even better looking up close then through the gym mirror. Unbelievable.

3\. Vaguely maybe possibly interested in me?

4\. Funny

Oh, man.

And also able to make me forget that he's right in front of me, still. Pay attention Bella!

"So I have to run right now but could I get your number?"

"Why?" Oh my God why am I questioning this?! Just go with the mufuckin' flow girl!

"So I can call or text you sometime with the aim of taking you out."

"But I could be _crazy, _and actually after this conversation you'd be weird _not _to think there was something wrong with me."

"Well you've seemed pretty normal all the other times I've seen you so maybe we can just let this one slide. And as good as you look in sweaty gym gear, I think it might be nice for us to get to know one another away from the cardio machines."

Suddenly I thanked whatever divine power existed that I couldn't form words right now because without the ability to speak, I couldn't put my foot in it.

I passed him my cell phone because right now my motor skills couldn't be trusted. And then all of a sudden, he had my number and I had his.

Just like that.

**So?**

**Happy Tuesday!**

**-Aurora**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer - Original characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, plot lines and characterisations all belong to Aurora, copyright March 2015.**

**Chapter 24**

It's Monday morning and I'm practically bouncing through the door. Not because of the extra junk in my trunk (for once) or because of that extra-large bag of toffee popcorn I had last night (hey, no-one's perfect) but because of the new _numerical_ addition to my contacts as a result of yesterday's gym interaction.

I mean I'm not a nun or a virgin but I can count on one _finger_ the number of times someone has flirted with me at the gym let alone asked for my number (that singular time is _including _yesterday I'll have you know). So yeah, this is a big deal.

"Ooh girly would you just look at you! All bouncing around in here. Am I correct in thinking you went and got yourself some _man_ this weekend?" I rolled my eyes at Felix and checked this morning's breakfast orders.

Ugh, only fifty million poached eggs with avocado to go until lunch service which was naturally far more exciting.

"Felix please, we'll have died and come back as straight men by the time Bella here gets her downstairs some action." That was Demetri, my _other_ gay colleague who dealt out sarcasm like it was going out of fashion.

I walked around to their side of the table with my giant wooden spoon ready to attack. Neither were expecting it, concentrating on layering pastry _for once_ so jumped five feet high when I spanked them both on their well-muscled butts.

Hey, we're all about sanitation and professionalism in my kitchen.

"If you two _must_ know, while my lady bits didn't get any action this weekend I did talk to a super cute guy this weekend who I have been dreaming about daily and nightly and…"

"Did you stutter and stumble like always little B?" Sigh.

"Demetri your ass is gonna be red raw by the end of your shift if you do not shut up. Anyway, he asked for my number and I've got his too so screw you both!"

"Bella does this mean your va-jay-jay is gonna see some action this side of Christmas?" Felix is staring at me like an open-mouthed loon and I nod my head confidently because this new Bella is all about confidence and positivity.

Plus I kinda enjoyed the little yelp Felix made when I smacked (ok, tapped) him on the ass again with the spoon. He'd just have to do given that the one whose ass I really wanted to get my hands on wasn't here right now.

Oh, the perks of my job.

**Happy Tuesday night!**

**All your kind words and positivity is awesome, thank you so so much!**

**-Aurora**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer - Original characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, plot lines and characterisations all belong to Aurora, copyright March 2015.**

**An extra-long one today folks, show me some love ;)**

**Chapter 25**

Thankfully breakfast service went far more quickly than it usually does so I was on to filling lunch orders and doing dinner prep before I knew it. Don't get me wrong, healthy breakfasts are great and taste pretty good too, but I will not be sad when avocado stops being a mega trend, one every now and then is fine but people do not realise that it's not a good food to have several times a day in the name of 'being healthy'.

Speaking of which, one of my main gym inspiration / frenemy / girls I love to hate but love really walked through to the kitchen with a plate of steak and a wary looking expression on her face, which usually only meant one thing. A customer complaint.

Great, that's just great.

Personally I couldn't see why any man, woman or child would complain if Heidi was serving them their food. At almost six feet tall she was the kind of girl who had legs that went on for days and therefore never had to wear heels so knew nothing of the _pain and suffering_ that went with wearing them. Plus she was in great shape, as in Sports Illustrated kind of great shape and I envied her ability to eat at least two burgers every shift and not worry about calories. Having said all that, she was a good friend and we got on fine most of the time.

But jealousy is an ugly thing and never does anyone any good, right?

Wrong, I still hate the bitch a little bit.

"Bella, there's a hot ass piece of man on table seven who said his steak is overdone and he wants to see the Chef." I ignored the part about the looks of the guy because hot or not, angry customers were always a pain in my ass in the worst way.

I cut into it already knowing that it was perfect but glad to see that it was, as had been specified, very much a perfect medium rare.

"Thank you Heidi." I grabbed the plate from her and practically strutted my way through the kitchen out to the floor. I could see Marcus, our restaurant manager, eyeing me warily. He knew I was an ace in the kitchen but whenever I came out onto the floor he got all kinds of nervous because of how clumsy I was. A good waitress I would never make.

Determined not to let this ruin my good mood I felt more sassy than usual and made my way over to what looked like two guys hunched over the rest of their food.

"I had a complaint about the food, is there a problem with your steak Sir." I had my back to the other guy who I hadn't seen yet, but the one I was talking to was huge and looked like he could chew me up and spit me out for breakfast, and not in a good way.

"No problem with the food Sweet Lips, my boy Eddie here was just too chicken shit to ask you to come out and say hi. Now, if I could have that back, I'm really hungry and it's really good."

"Emmett, shut the fuck up!" I turned around suddenly recognising the voice of the other guy and beamed when I saw who it was.

"Edward?"

**I could have left y'all hanging without saying who it was but that would be cruel.**

**Happy Wednesday morning!**

**-Aurora**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer - Original characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, plot lines and characterisations all belong to Aurora, copyright March 2015.**

**Chapter 26**

With Edward actually here at the restaurant I can't help but wonder if someone up there actually hates me a little bit. Why in the name of all that is holy can I not be clean and freshly showered when I see this man?!

At the gym it's kind of acceptable but I'm eight hours into this shift and haven't exactly had time to freshen up and check in with my deodorant supply, if ya know what I mean. My hair is a mess (I definitely don't need a mirror to verify this) and I can feel beads of sweat sitting on my forehead.

Yeah, I just scream sexy right now.

Oh Edward, do you want some of nudie head sweat on the side in a little jug with your lunch. I don't think so.

"Sweet Lips Emmett, really?" There's a little vein at the side of his head that pops as he speaks, I wanna lick it.

"Hey bro, you gotta give me some time to get used to the change now that you actually know this girl's name." He manages to clear his plate as he's talking and not look and sound like a zoo animal at feeding time. Amazing.

"Wait who are you calling Sweet Lips?" Now I was confused, did they mean me?!

"Well you can't be surprised Bella, you used to call me Boxer Hunk before you knew my name. I, also had a name, for you."

Wow.

"Wait, Sweet Lips is kind of sexy."

"Yeah Bella, that's because he wants in your pants."

"Well Boxer Hunk is hardly neutral and Emmett seriously order some more food and shut up or just shut up ok?"

"But Boxer Hunk makes sense because you know, you're you and you box. Sweet Lips just doesn't make sense, mine could be the very opposite of sweet."

"Well hopefully one day I'll find out just how sweet they are." His twinkling eyes told me just how mischievous he was and I wanted to show him I wouldn't back down.

"Screw that." And then I did the ballsiest thing I have ever done in my existence, ever.

I channelled all the sass of a Beyoncé stage walk, leant down and kissed that man right on the mouth.

Then I stood up and walked back to the kitchen.

Fast.

Shit shit shit shit shit!

**Sometimes you gotta just go for it ladies and gents.**

**Happy Wednesday night!**

**-Aurora**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer - Original characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, plot lines and characterisations all belong to Aurora, copyright March 2015.**

**I try and upload with the font as I would like it but sometimes it's a case of copy and paste from my phone straight to the Fanfiction site so it doesn't always look the way I want it to, but it's still an update, right? **

**Chapter 27**

I scampered over to Felix and stood behind him while he was piping, leaning over to whisper in his ear in my supreme embarrassment.

"Ijustkissedacustomer." I slapped my hand over my mouth and giggled nervously because this was really just the most bizarre thing.

"Ok baby girl, hold up, amidst that garble you just spewed out, did I heard the word kiss? 'Cos now you've got my attention."

"Um well, you know the guy you and Demetri were teasing me about earlier? Well he gave me his number yesterday at the gym and now he's here with his friend Emmett and Emmett sent his food back to get me to come out so Edward could talk to me. Then things got weird and I found out that before he found out my name he used to call me Sugar Lips and then I said how did he know they were sweet, he teased me then I kissed him."

Soon after my epic monologue I realised that not only was Felix standing mouth slack open in front of me, but that everyone else had stopped work and was listening to my horrendous confession.

"People! Does this look like the World Series to you?! Quit spectating and get to prepping, I would really love to be home before midnight tonight! Move!" My face was still red from embarrassment but to them it just looked like I was hella angry about their laziness, which I was to be honest.

But not more than the pressing issue of me just kissing the most handsome man I've ever met and just walking away.

I mean who _does _that?!

I look up and suddenly standing right by the pass is Edward, beautiful, sexy, every inch must be lickable-Edward.

Was he here to hand me my restraining order? Probably.

Was I savouring what could potentially be my last lust filled uninterrupted moments to look at him?

Absolutely.

**A little shorter today, I know, but this **_**is**_** actually meant to be drabble. Supposedly anyway.**

**Happy Thursday morning! How's the week going so far for you guys?**

**-Aurora**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer - Original characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, plot lines and characterisations all belong to Aurora, copyright March 2015.**

**Chapter 28**

Gulp.

"H-hello, hi. Hi Edward."

His smile was ridiculous, all crooked and cheeky, I think you can imagine all the things I wanted to do to him because of it.

"Bella."

I bit my lip looking down as I smiled. I swear it's not normal for someone to obsess so much over another person who they really don't know. Or kiss them. No, that definitely isn't normal or appropriate.

"So that back there was...unexpected." He gestured behind him back to the restaurant and I'm pretty sure I blushed. Because apparently I'm mentally fifteen years old.

_Like you were thinking about and doing this kind of thing at fifteen Bella._

True.

"You're telling me. I don't usually do...that. Or ever, actually. I never do things like that."

"I'm glad, not that it would be a problem is you did because y'know, that's your choice. But if that's how you deal with every customer complaint then you probably won't get to spend much time in the kitchen."

"Oh, really?"

_He _was the one blushing now, the tips of his ears reddened slightly and if it wasn't the cutest thing I'd seen a man do then I don't know what was.

"Yeah, I guess the nickname was accurate after all." He was smiling now, far more confidently and it was, in a word, dazzling.

"Oh."

"Bella, I don't usually do much of this either, any of it, but I'll be frank, I like you. And I hope that I'm not being too presumptuous by saying that you might like me too." I nodded slowly but halted when I heard several whoops coming from the kitchen behind me.

So much for privacy.

"Go out with me. I don't wanna wait to be brave enough to call you or for you to call me. Let's just skip all that."

Well, hot damn.

**Happy Thursday evening!**

**-Aurora**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer - Original characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, plot lines and characterisations all belong to Aurora, copyright March 2015.**

**Body confidence plays a big part in this story, so there will be some angsty/unconfident talk throughout, it's natural. Just a friendly warning. **

**Chapter 29**

I have a date.

With Edward.

Tomorrow night.

Ok, breathe.

Strangely I was way more excited than nervous, which definitely wasn't usually the case. It made a huge difference to know that what I was getting my hopes up for was actually going somewhere rather than ending up disappointed.

There was however, still a large part of me that believed that while this was going great so far, there was no way that it could ever last. Comparing myself to Edward made me realise that we couldn't be more different, and that was only what I'd identified at this stage. God, I didn't even know what this guy did for work and I could already see how different we were.

I had no doubts that he meant well and I certainly didn't think that he was messing me around but really, what could a guy like him possibly see in someone like me?

I stood in front of the mirror and looked at myself, focussing on the huge excess of my thighs, my doughy hips, the stomach I so wished was flatter and the boobs that I wished were smaller.

And then I thought about Edward. Six-pack toting, lean machine, not-an-ounce-of-fat-on-him Edward. I meant it when I said we couldn't be any more different. Even though I was reassured that he was interested in me, how long would that last.

Would I be confident enough to even be naked in front of him? Would it _get_ to that stage?

I felt the tears coming and I knew I was in for a long cry tonight which was kind of annoying as I was tired and really would have preferred to just go to sleep.

Without realising I had been doing it at all, I glanced down to my palms to see my nails digging in and leaving nasty looking red marks. Being on the path to improvement was great, except for the fact that it was the longest, hardest path I'd ever had to walk, and I knew it would take so many months for me to achieve my goal.

Great.

**It can't all be sunshine I'm afraid. Hopefully next chapter will be more upbeat (there may or may not be a date for the thirtieth chapter of this little one and a little something for your Friday night).**

**Happy Friday morning,**

**-Aurora**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer - Original characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, plot lines and characterisations all belong to Aurora, copyright June 2015.**

**Here we go again…**

**Chapter 30**

Thirty minutes.

I have _thirty minutes_ until a guaranteed (location – unknown) date with Edward Cullen and I am freaking. The Fuck. Out.

I feel like I need a cigarette.

_You don't even smoke, B._

Goddammit!

Ok, so stressed was probably an accurate description for my state of mind right now. I could run a kitchen full of assholes and plate up something delicious and spectacular at the drop of a hat to anyone who called themselves a restaurant critic without breaking a sweat but a date?

Hells no.

But really if I think about it, I'm prepared.

My legs are waxed, my brows are done and I even dusted off the control pants in the back of my underwear drawer. Obviously I'm wearing clothes too but I don't exactly do these things on the daily and feel like I've put in adequate effort for this kind of thing.

My wrap dress is sexy and knee length but shows adequate chest area if not _actual_ cleavage. Actually my boobs look great and my butt – well apart from the fact that small planets might start orbiting around it someday soon 'cos it's just that big – looks very ok too.

All of a sudden I realise, screw it. This is going to be just _fine. _

My new found sass is however shaken slightly when I hear a knock at my door and notice that if it is Edward then he's ten minutes early. Weirdo.

_Or just sweet, eager and nice guy?_

Hmm. With my historical _lack_ of lack, he could be a weirdo – but a really hot one.

Silver linings, people.

Since my cranky neighbour is visiting her sister as I walk towards the door I prepare myself for the very fact that yes, this probably is Edward.

"Hey! I'm picking this really cool girl up for a date in like ten minutes but I'm nervous so do you mind if I come in for a sec while I calm down a bit?"

I hold the door wide open without saying a word and he steps right on through.

Weirdo? Definitely.

Did I find him even more attractive because of it? Absolutely.

**As always, as many constructive comments/reviews as possible please. I've got lots of ideas of where to take this but want to know what YOU want to read.**

**Happy Wednesday!**

**-Aurora**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer - Original characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, plot lines and characterisations all belong to Aurora, copyright June 2015.**

**A little longer than usual because I loves ya.**

**Chapter 31**

**After an awkward five minutes of me shuffling around my apartment trying to make myself look busy but actually calming my nerves and trying to resist the temptation to just drag my date to my bedroom and do unspeakable things to him, we're on our way to the park for a walk before dinner. **

"You know I think it's a good thing that I kissed you in the restaurant." Despite my ridiculous conversation starter, he raises that sexy ass eyebrow right at me and I'm torn between whether I want to bite it or lick it. Ooh, maybe a _nibble_ would be better…

Focus, Bella.

"I tend to agree, but how so?" We're stopped at a path intersection now and can see the sun setting through the trees, it really is pretty romantic. Aside from the fact that being anywhere with Edward right now is my idea of perfect romance, it's like the universe _wants_ me to get all tingly around this man. Interesting.

"Well you know, if we hadn't kissed yet then I'd be wondering whether or not we'd be compatible, in the…kissing department."

"There's a kissing department?" He turns towards me now and I have the strangest feeling of being stalked by this lickable predator. It occurs to me that I would be the worst prey ever with the shortest life because I am _so eager_ for this man to catch me it's unreal.

"Oh, yeah. It's um, extensive." Extensive, Bella. Really?

"It sounds like I should really give this kissing another visit. Besides you were the one to kiss _me_, when I kiss you about thirty seconds from now, we might find out that we're incompatible." I don't think the term 'bedroom eyes' has ever been so appropriate as the look on Edward right now. I'm backed up into a tree in an actualisation of every romantic-comedy cliché ever but zero fucks are given because this man is about to lay one on me.

"Yuh, uh, horribly mismatched." His hands are either side of me and the whole length of his delicious boxer body is pressed right up against me. Yeah this is probably too much too soon.

All thoughts, incoherent, dirty or otherwise are out the window as soon as he wraps his hand around my waist pulling me to him and I feel his lips on mine.

I don't think first kisses are meant to be like this between two people who barely know each other. Hell, I don't think many people's _second or third_ kisses are quite this good. If they are it's a surprise anyone goes anywhere _ever_.

Where I expect soft and teasing, he's kinda rough and demanding but a millisecond later I decide that that's pretty much my favourite. My body moulds more to his and I just _know_ that this has surpassed what is appropriate in a public place.

Oh, well.

We carry on until the throbbing between my legs starts to become genuinely uncomfortable, my heartbeat is thumping away like I've finished a workout and I worry that biting his lower lip was taking it a little too far. The look in his eyes tells me that either that's his thing or he's just genuinely as into the kiss as I was.

_God I hope so._

"Wow, that was, yeah." With _him_ pressing into my stomach and the aftermath of the volcano of _hell-yeah_ that just erupted, I consider it quite something that I managed to speak _at all._

"Oh baby I've been thinking about this for a long time, we're just getting started."

Mind = blown.

**Tell me what you think!**

**Happy Thursday y'all!**

**-Aurora**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer – Original characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, plot lines and characetrisations all belong to Aurora18, copyright November 2015.**

**No-fricking-vember guys, sorry.**

**And now, we continue. Dialogue because I thought this up in a meeting I had today, it was – awkward.**

**Chapter 32**

"Why are you smiling like that?" I'm suspicious because this hunk of a man is happy in my presence. I clearly have issues.

"Just remembering the time you laid one on me right in the middle of the restaurant."

"Edward, that was _yesterday_."

"Really? Huh, that's odd. Just seems like such a long time ago that I last kissed you."

"Well ten minutes ago you were in my apartment laying one on me."

"True, but you know, ten minutes, that's a long time." I stare at him incredulously but my mouth just straight drops open like some kind of cartoon when I hear what he says next.

"But I'd rather be _in you _laying on you, for the record."

Wow.

"Wow, it all makes sense now. You're single because you have _no idea _how to talk to women." I can't keep a straight face and I'm pretty sure this gorgeous guy knows that he could say anything to me and I'd still be turned on.

I'm still kind of laughing at him when we stop walking at a traffic light and he turns to me with a serious look on his face.

"I don't want to go to dinner."

"Well too late buddy 'cos I spent time getting all this ready and I'm a little hungry so you should have just said. You know it's actually kinda _rude _because you were the one who asked me out in the first place!" I'm too deep into my rant and focussed on poking my finger into his rock hard chest to notice the lick-worthy smirk on his face.

"I don't want to go for dinner because I'd rather just have you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. For dinner. In my apartment."

"Where?"

"Well, the bed probably to start with but I'm sure we can explore…"

"No, Edward. Where do you _live?"_

"Oh, right around the corner."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I figured that if the food was really bad at the place I took you to and you dumped my sorry ass then I could make a short trip home and just wallow."

"That's it? Convenient wallowing was your criteria for a restaurant location?"

"Well no, but can we go back to the part where I'm inviting you back to my apartment for sex in a weird but not weird way?"

"Um, yes."

"Is that a yes, Edward I will make all your fantasies come true and let me do sinful things to you all night long or…"

"Oh that's a hell yes."

Panties = obliterated.

**These two are finally gonna get their sexy sweat on in the next chapter! Have any of y'all ever cut a date early like that?**

**Happy Thursday!**

**-Aurora**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer – Original characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, plot lines and characterisations all belong to Aurora18, copyright January 2016.**

**How is it 2016, and almost the end of January, like how?!**

**Ok, it's about to get sexy and sweaty but you already knew that otherwise you wouldn't be here.**

**Chapter 33**

"I swear to God I've done this before."

"Right, because the time you're taking is really inspiring confidence right now. Just let me-"

"No, woman. Just stop being so bossy ok, you do that all day, just give me a minute and I will _figure this thing out_."

"It's really not that hard, I'm sure most other guys would not-"

"Right that's it, now you're asking for it."

He's spent the past three _torturous_ minutes trying to figure out the special tie to the back of my boulder holder that I scream in surprise when he drops his hands and hauls me over his shoulder, walks across the other side of the room and deposits me on the mattress, eyeing me like a starving dog would a juicy steak.

Is this my life, because if it isn't just please let me keep it for a little longer?

Despite our hot verbal foreplay on the way to the apartment, we were both pretty nervous cautiously undressing one another, stealing glances at the slowly uncovered flesh until my bra became Edward's version of a Rubik's cube.

Now all that shyness and caution was gone and what had replaced it was a sexy beast and I was his all too willing prey.

Oh no he's _caught_ me.

Like I'd ever run.

My internal drool fest is disrupted by the erotic sight of Edward's eyes fixed on my chest. I'm actually a little concerned because he's not moving at all but just _staring _at them. I mean, they're boobs so _of course_ they're nice but wow, he's not doing anything and I'm feeling pretty good about myself right now.

"Look, I know they're not all taut and perky but-"

"But nothing ok, these are perfect. Never wear tops again." His eyes don't meet mine but his lips are moving just fine. I shiver as his face is so close and he unwittingly, actually probably knowingly, blows his breath over them and yeah, it's erotic in a big way.

"Ok, well I'm glad you like them."

"No baby you don't understand, I'm not going to be able to forget what I'm looking at right now, I think I love them."

"You _think?_"

"No, no, I do love them. They're the heaviest, best shaped, voluptuous breasts I've ever seen and I think I'm ruined for any other breasts that exist out there."

"Good."

"No more talking, I need to show you how good these things are baby, I'm gonna blow your mind."

As it turns out, when Edward really likes something he feels that I have to be _utterly convinced_ by it, so he showed me in _great detail_ just how happy the girls made him.

Sucks to be me, huh?

**Boobs are great, but reviews are also pretty good. Let me know what you wanna see happen with this sweaty pair.**

**Happy Thursday!**

**-Aurora**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer – Original characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, plot lines and characterisations all belong to Aurora18, copyright July 2016.**

**A twist and an ending for you people – enjoy!**

**I wanted to inject a bit of realness into this fic, lemme know ya thoughts ;)**

**Chapter 34**

"Hey, what are you thinking?" My head is lying on his chest in the most stereotypical post-coital manner and for once I'm not worrying about how I look naked because I figure that you know, after the past half hour or so, he's gotten a good look.

"Oh shit. This is the part where I'm supposed to say something really romantic and sweet but honestly baby I'm just struggling to transport all the blood back up to my brain right now. You need to give me a chance to warm up those cheesy lines."

Huh.

Laying here I can't help but think back to the first time I saw Edward, not really all that long ago actually in terms of how many times we've _actually_ spoken to one another. I remember his body in front of the mirror, how good each part of him looked, how much I fantasized how _good_ we'd be together but, when it came down to it, it was really just sex. I mean, _good_ sex but there weren't a whole load of fireworks.

I kinda felt like I'd made assumptions about his _performance_ based on his looks.

Damn.

"So baby, uh. What are you thinking?" Why is he still so tired, we were done a while ago. Is he out of practice?

"Well, I don't really know how to say this but…how long has it been for you?" He's silent for a moment and I really hope I don't hurt his feelings with this but I can't lie to him either.

"A while."

"Right, because y'know during, you were kind of, robotic? I don't know, maybe I'm talking crazy but you're super hot and I was just expecting to like _die_ from over-orgasming, or something."

"Or something?"

"Yeah, I guess, well this wasn't my first time obviously, but aren't really hot guys supposed to be incredible in bed?"

"I don't know, are we? What, are you trying to tell me that this wasn't _good _for you?" Ok, now he's looking at me like I'm a crazy person.

"No, _no_. Everything was really good, really _nice_. You were just more _tender_ than I was expecting for a guy who has made me spontaneously combust on the treadmill more times than I'd care to admit."

"Oh really?"

"_Oh yeah."_

"So you're complaining that I didn't make you see animated stars around your head but grateful that I am a considerate lover that made you come first. Is that right?"

"Yeah, in most books the hot men just ravage the women all night long."

"Huh, well then they obviously don't take recovery time into account."

"No Edward I don't think harlequin romances care for that too much."

"But we're not a harlequin romance are we sweetheart."

"No we're not."

"We're Edward and Bella, we met in sweaty conditions and I hope that we continue to find ourselves in those scenarios for many years."

"You're so right, because if this we're fiction you'd obviously have this huge monster co-"

"Bella?" Uh oh, raised eyebrow alert.

"Ok, got it."

**And there you go my little muffins! A cute-ish ending to our short and sweaty story.**

**Send me your thoughts for an epilogue; I'm sure there will be one ;)**

**Happy Wednesday!**

**-Aurora**


End file.
